sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Official SOTF-TV Lore
This page is for official (staff-approved) SOTF-TV lore. This page should only be edited by staffers. All infomation on the SOTF-TV Winners page as of the 3/16/2012 revision is officially canon. If you have an idea for a piece of lore, please post it on either the Suggestion page, or the TV Lore Suggestion thread on the boards. Season One Dates: ''' 2006 '''Winner: '''Brandon Parker (Two kills) '''Runner Up: Allison Christopher 'A.C. Bones' Third Place: Jake Halderman Location: Notable Participants: *''Brandon Parker'' - The 'hero' of the version and widely disliked due to him being such a cookie-cutter good guy. Spent most of the game in a group of four with his girlfriend Mandy and two best friends, Jake and Tommy. He rarely fought, forcing himself to do so to protect Mandy, and subsequently accidentally killing the attacker, something he proceeded to angst about for half the game. Ultimately, Parker got all three of his friends killed; Mandy took a bullet for him, and Jake and Tommy were killed as a result of his indecision/inaction. He was able to kill runner-up Allison Christopher as a result of her already being heavily injured by Jake. *''Allison 'A.C. Bones' Christopher'' *''Jake Halderman'' *''Tommy Ellis'' *''Mandy Wallace'' Summary: Legacy: * Rated as: Good * Apart from being the first ever season of SOTF-TV, Season One gave rise to the description of 'Parkering', 'Parking' or being 'A Parker', referencing the way in which Brandon Parker played his winning game. Generally speaking, the 'Parkering' label is applied to those that refuse to play in a particularly moralistic fashion, especially if they hide behind allies whilst doing so. * A cinematic adaptation of Season One titled simply 'Parker' was released in 2016. Directed by Kyle Vanderheim, the film received a lot of praise, particularly for its boldness of making Parker the focal point and still managing to pull off a compelling story. Suggested by: Season Two Dates: ''' 2006 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: '''Unknown '''Third Place: '''Unknown '''Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Three Dates: ' 2007 '''Winner: ' Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Four Dates: ''' 2007 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Five Dates: ' 2008 '''Winner: ' Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: *Rated as: ? Suggested by: Season Six Dates: ' 2008 '''Winner: ' Susan Moreau (one kill) '''Runner Up: Mary Moreau Third Place: Ricky Taylor Location: Season 6 took place in none other than the Mojave Desert. A selection of area was enclosed by a fence, and going "out of bounds" would result in collar detonation. As a result of the hot weather conditions, along with a duststorm that hit partway through the game, a number of the contestants died of natural causes such as dehydration. However, there were conveniently placed shelters throughout. Notable Participants: *''Susan Moreau'' (winner) *''Mary Moreau'' (second place) – top killer, with nine kills to her name y the end of the season *''Ricky Taylor'' (third place) *''Brenda Delgado'' (28th place) *''Lisa Graham'' (29th place) Summary: This season the kids were taken from a school in New York, New York and a school in San Diego, California. There were no particular gimmicks this season in terms of gameplay. However, this season is remembered for the Moreau twins from San Diego. The top killer of this season was Mary Moreau, who, despite starting with just a nail file, managed to rake up nine kills. Her first kill was one Eric Farmer, whose gun she managed to steal, then turn on its former owner. Her tactics seemed to change inconsistently; sometimes she would shoot her competitors from afar, while other times she would attempt the good old "femme fatale" tactic and generally manipulate other players. Common criticism points out that she had poor planning skills, as indicated by her repeatedly changing tactics. In contrast, her twin sister and the eventual winner, Susan Moreau, played completely differently. She spent almost the entirety of the game refusing to play, and, after meeting up with her friends( Lisa Graham and Brenda Delgado) plus her boyfriend (Ricky Taylor), spent much of the time hiking and talking to them. They did discuss escaping, but it never went past the talking/planning stage. For the most part, they were that group that stuck together no matter the circumstances. Surprisingly, this group went farther into the game than would be expected, managing to mostly avoid the major villains. However, Susan made it a goal to meet up with her sister in the hopes of convincing her to stop playing. The group was finally separated when Mary encountered them. After Susan had wandered some ways away from the group to go to the bathroom, Mary, not realizing that Susan had been with them the entire time and yet realizing she could theoretically pass as her, approached the group claiming to be her. It was clear that she was attempting to get the protection of her sister's friends and boyfriend, only to betray them later on. The ruse was easy to see through, thanks to the fact that Mary was dressed differently than Susan, the fact that she didn't seem to realize that Susan had been with them the entire time, and the fact that her behavior was off. As if the ruse wasn't paper-thin enough, Susan returned partway through her explanation, thus ruining it. This incident has received the nickname among some SOTF fans of the "twin switch fail", and there's a well-known Youtube dance remix of Mary's explanation. After Susan had shown up, she and Mary argued. Susan was attempting to ask Mary to stop playing and start staying with the group, while Mary kept trying to justify her behavior. It resulted in Mary getting angered enough to attempt to shoot the group away, which in the process killed Brenda and Lisa. Ricky and Susan barely managed to escape with their lives. Despite the loss of her friends and being horrified by the ordeal, Susan made it a goal to see her sister again. They did meet again when, with a bit of luck, the three managed to be the final three contestants. With a gun and machete in tow, Susan and Ricky argued with Mary a bit after the latter's murder of the fourth place competitor, Pascal Anthony. Ricky, feeling he had no choice but to murder Mary, had a shootout with her and died in the process. For the first time and despite being otherwise pacifistic throughout the game, Susan felt truly murderous towards Mary and tackled her from behind, stabbing her in the back repeatedly. This left Susan the winner of Season Six. Presently, she has moved out of San Diego, and while she does receive offers to show up for SOTF-TV's promotional material, she always refuses, having been traumatized by the ordeal. It would seem as if she wants to leave the incident behind her, and not participate in any of the things that got her friends, boyfriend, and sister killed. Legacy: Generally, both sisters' tactics were seen as, to put it kindly, "could have been better". Mary came off as impulsive and reckless throughout the game, and as noted she had very poor planning. The "twin switch fail" is a prime example given by many of her detractors, who proceed to point out how badly she messed up there. Said incident is also given as a good example on how not to deceive your competitors. Susan, meanwhile, is often seen as being a "boring pacifist" who only got murderous at the last minute, and that her group was mostly boring up until said "twin switch fail". As a result, she occasionally gets the accusation of "parkering". Both of them are considered to be the Final Two simply out of luck rather than skill. However, both sisters do have their fans, as a result of the fact that both of them had fairly quotable lines, their respective storylines did get interesting after a while, and to some fans they were considered moderately attractive. As a result, this season did fairly well, thanks to the drama of two sisters with two different methods of playing the game prominently part of the main arc. While this season does have its critics, it has its fair share of fans as well. In terms of actual ratings, this season did surprisingly well despite the criticism it has received. Suggested by: KamiKaze Season Seven Dates: ''' 2008 '''Winner: '''Catherine Cody (four kills) '''Runner Up: William Hough Third Place: Robert Atkinson Location: This season was set on a small, largely undeveloped island near Alaska. As season seven took place in the early fall, the weather was warm enough that no special preparations were required. Notable Participants: *''Catherine Cody'' – One of the heroes and the eventual winner of season seven, Catherine was a calm, polite, bookish girl. At the beginning of the game, she was part of a large alliance, but it was wiped out on the second day. At that time, the formerly-reserved Catherine swore revenge, and began hunting down players. Throughout, she retained her general good nature and strong sense of morality, being willing to listen and consider mercy without being gullible, making her a fairly popular contender. As a result of her generally cautious, stealth-based play, she managed to avoid ever receiving serious injury on the island. *''William Hough'' – William was another of season seven's heroes. A photogenic, kind-hearted football player, William tried several times to organize an escape group, though no concrete ideas ever manifested. Having scored two kills in the opening minutes of the game, both in self defense, William found most of his class unwilling to trust him. He repeatedly endangered himself to prove his good intentions to others, but spent most of the game trying and failing to protect his friends. *''Robert Atkinson'' – Robert was known as one of the stranger villains of the earlier seasons of SOTF-TV. He spent the first three days of the game avoiding conflict entirely, staying on the move whenever possible and visiting as much of the island as he could. It was only after the sixth announcement revealed that there were only eleven students remaining, and that the two biggest killers until that point had both been killed, that he began to actively play. Having already familiarized himself with most of the areas and having a good assigned weapon (a rifle), Robert was able to hunt down and kill four of his fellow students before the finals, where he accounted for two more deaths. *''Grace Clarkson'' (fourteenth place) – One of season seven's main villains, Grace scored a single kill on the first day. She began the game playing fairly logically, but soon cracked under the pressure and the weight of her own guilt, and began attempting more and more gruesome kills. In the process, her efficiency dropped drastically, as she allowed several students to escape while she was gloating or plotting tortures. Her run ended shortly before the sixth announcement, when, while finishing off her fifth kill, she was ambushed by Catherine Cody. *''Edward Mitchell'' (twenty-fourth place) – Edward was one of the most promising early game villains of season seven. He managed to assemble a trio dedicated to hunting down all their other classmates. While he was the brain behind the group, Edward was not the primary muscle, accounting for only three kills in the game: one early solo attack, one kill when his team attacked and destroyed a large group, and the elimination of his surviving partner later on. Summary: Season seven, which drew its fifty contestants from the senior class of Abraham Lincoln High in Nebraska, had a slow start, with only four kills occurring in the first day, two of them when William Hough defended himself and in the process eliminated two students who had been pegged as contenders. The majority of the early footage dealt with the formation of several large groups and with students reactions to their situation. In the second day, the action ramped up, as each group fell apart in some fashion. Most (including one headed by William Hough) fell victim to suspicion and internal dissent, though the largest (seven strong) was destroyed by an attack from three allied players, led by a boy named Edward Mitchell. The battle was catastrophic, claiming the lives of one of Edward's allies and all but one member of the non-player group. The survivor, Catherine Cody, had been away from her allies, relieving herself a ways deeper into the woods than the small clearing where her allies had made camp. Rushing back, she was too late to save anyone or attempt immediate revenge, but she did manage to catch a good look at the attackers. After that, Catherine, formerly no more than a quiet follower of her group, set out alone. While her actions were initially difficult to understand, it became clear that she was searching for the players who had killed her friends. Shortly after an announcement revealed that half the class was now dead, she caught up, just in time to see Edward and his remaining partner become embroiled in a dispute over how to continue playing. Edwad argued for a more active approach, while his ally, who had been wounded in the battle, wanted to lay low. In the end, they decided to go their separate ways, but Edward betrayed his friend, shooting him in the back. When he went to confirm his kill, Catherine snuck up behind him and beat him over the head with a piece of rebar (her assigned weapon). While this did not kill Edward, it did cause him to drop his gun, which Catherine grabbed. She then turned the weapon on Edward, telling him that she intended to get revenge for her group. Edward tried to bluff his way out of the situation, telling Catherine that the gun still had the safety on, a fact that she disproved by shooting him in the shoulder. At this point, Edward surrendered, begging for mercy. Catherine hesitated, then demanded all of his weapons and supplies, excepting some food and a first aid kit, so that Edward could treat his wound but would not be a further danger to other students. Edward agreed, but tried to attack and kill Catherine the second she dropped her guard, using a knife he'd kept in his pocket. She had been prepared for a betrayal, however, and reacted quickly enough to shoot Edward again, this time in the chest. He quickly went into shock, and soon bled to death. Catherine, left without a further goal, was initially at a loss as to what to do. She soon realized that, while she had avenged her friends, other classmates were still in danger. With that in mind, she decided to hunt down other players. She continued in the same vein for the remainder of the game, catching a minor player unawares and shooting them to death, then ambushing and killing Grace Clarkson, one of the most notorious players of the season, at the scene of her most gory murder. As the game began to wind down and innocents became rarer, Catherine found herself somewhat unsure what her eventual goal was, grappling with the fact that, by killing players, she was almost playing herself. She decided to try to survive, but promised herself (and the cameras) that she would not kill anyone who hadn't attacked her or killed in cold blood. Shortly before the finals, Catherine encountered William Hough. The meeting nearly exploded into violence, as she initially identified him as a player by virtue of his three kills. William, however, managed to persuade her that he was not playing, noting that his first two kills had been self defense and explaining that his third had been a notorious player. Convinced, Catherine allied herself with William, the two deciding to watch out for each other and try to protect anyone innocent left. The two had never interacted at school, coming from vastly different cliques, but as they spent time together they talked at length and became friends, bonding over their shared trauma and goals. They also became progressively more distraught at the idea that, at best, one of them would survive. At around the same time, a boy named Robert Atkinson finally began playing. Robert was completely uninjured and had developed a good working knowledge of the island's geography. He'd also managed to scavenge food and water, and was in better health than most of his opponents. This, along with his low profile, allowed him to quickly and easily sweep through four of the eleven surviving students. Three others died in an unrelated altercation, with one girl killing two of her friends before being finished off by a third, Ana Brown. The final four were herded towards a bridge over a stream (one of the few man-made features on the island) for their final battle. William and Catherine decided to try to ensure that one of them survived, noting that everyone left alive had kills to their names. Meanwhile, Robert, using the previous danger zone distribution to make an educated guess, managed to ambush and kill Ana while she was en route to the final area, leaving only three contestants to actually reach the bridge. What followed was a fairly straightforward firefight, as Catherine and William found themselves across the bridge from Robert. Robert had not counted on facing an allied pair, and for the first time lost his cool, attacking rashly. He focused his fire on William, figuring him for the bigger threat, and hit him several times. Catherine, however, made a lucky shot, disabling Robert's dominant arm when he was halfway across the bridge. She then closed in and finished him off, shooting him repeatedly in the chest and head. Returning to William, she found that he had sustained severe injuries, and was bleeding to death. William and Catherine talked briefly and decided that it would be better to prioritize defense over treating William's wounds, as both were unaware that Ana was already dead. As they waited for an attack that never came, William slowly succumbed to his injuries, eventually lapsing into unconsciousness and dying shortly thereafter, at which point Catherine was informed that she had won. Legacy: *Rated as: Very good *Catherine and William were viewed as quite heroic overall, though after the game Catherine expressed remorse over many of her actions. Robert's decision to play has been referred to as saving the season from descending into dullness following the deaths of the more sadistic villains. *Catherine was fairly vocal about her time in the game for a few years after her win, though she was not a particularly charismatic speaker and was pretty much shunted out of the spotlight, as her in-game image was much more glamorous than her reality. She expressed some disapproval for the program, but stopped short of decrying it completely, and did cash in to a notable degree on her popularity. In 2012, she married and dropped entirely out of the spotlight to focus on her life with her family. She currently has two children (home-schooled) and lives in a small town in Nebraska. Suggested by: MurderWeasel Season Eight Dates: ' 2008 '''Winner: ' Travis "Bug" Hood (seven kills) '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Nine Dates: ' 2009 '''Winner: ' Tina Jones (six kills) '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Ten Dates: ''' 2009 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Eleven Dates: ''' 2009 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Twelve Dates: ''' 2009 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Thirteen Dates: ''' 2010 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Fourteen Dates: ''' 2010 '''Winner: '''Georgia “Hatchet” LaLourvey '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: *Rated as: Poor *Season Fourteen relied overly heavily on gimmicks, an approach which proved unpopular. Suggested by: Season Fifteen Dates: ''' 2010 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Sixteen Dates: ''' 2010 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Seventeen Dates: ''' 2011 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Eighteen Dates: ''' 2011 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Nineteen Dates: ''' 2011 '''Winner: '''Kjartan Sorensen '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Twenty Dates: ''' 2011 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Twenty-One Dates: ''' 2012 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Twenty-Two Dates: ''' 2012 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Twenty-Three Dates: ''' 2012 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Twenty-Four Dates: ''' 2012 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Twenty-Five Dates: ''' 2012 '''Winner: '''Cassandra Norton (four kills) '''Runner Up: Hillary Choate Third Place: Daniel Holden Location: Stanleyville Business Park Notable Participants: *''Cassandra Norton'' – winner, assigned a trumpet *''Timofey Ipatiev'' (eighteenth place) – scored eight kills. Assigned a fountain pen, though scored most kills using firearms Summary: Season 25 took place in a business park that was mostly constructed before funding ran dry and the project had to be abandoned. The arena was bisected by a four lane street, with one side dominated by several ten-story buildings and the other being an expansive maze of one-story buildings intended for small businesses and office condos, and by the overgrown grassy areas to the south of the park. The bottom floors of the so called "High Rise" zones were mostly furnished, while the top floors looked more like a construction site. The season's contestants were taken from Elm Park High School in the titular suburb of Chicago during what was intended to be a homecoming pep rally. The season's top killer was Timofey Ipatiev, nicknamed Vlad the Impaler after impaling Molly Davoust on an exposed rebar on the roof of one of the high rises early on. He stole her machine pistol and went on to kill seven further students, all in the same building, even wrestling one opponent off the roof, only to be blown up by a mine when leaving the building after it was declared a danger zone. The fact that he managed to get a bit of a following directly preceding the game due to his good looks made his development as a villain and his subsequent anticlimactic ending all the more confusing. The eventual winner was Cassandra Norton, who managed to dash from office condo to office condo for most of the game. She was given a trumpet as a weapon, and she was able to use a machine shop filled with bolted-down machinery to fashion her instrument into a few crude sharp objects, with which she killed three people. The eventual final battle between Daniel Holden and Hillary Choate happened, after a careful narrowing of the battlefield by the producers, inside a large open courtyard in between two mirror-image high rises. Hillary managed to kill Dan first, but sustained major wounds in the process. Cassandra arrived late to the scene and mercy killed Hillary with Dan's gun for the win. She is currently working as an industrial engineer. Legacy: *Timofey is regarded as having one of the more complex (or confusing, depending on your preference) story arcs in the game. *This season was regarded as slightly gimmicky, as the contrast between the different types of buildings was made very apparent during the promotion of the season, but ultimately the gimmick was overshadowed by what was regarded as a good, but not great, season. Suggested by: Dr. Roy Season Twenty-Six Dates: ''' 2012 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: For Season twenty-six, students were placed in was a small town, with a blockade around it. If any student got past the blockade, then their collar would be blown. Notable Participants: * Summary: Four students managed to escape during Season Twenty-Six: Nolan McMann, Pascal Maynard, Nina Reeves, and Connor Compton. The four managed to disable their collars before escaping. Two other students died whilst trying to escape. Louie Sabin, who originally came up with the escape idea, was the first to try and disable his collar, but took so long doing so that the producers worked out what he was doing, and blew it. The sixth would-be-escapee, Zoe Warner, accidentally pulled her own collar when she tried to disable it. Louie woke up at the start of the game, and quickly found Nina and Nolan. Walking around the area they were placed on, they reached a church and graveyard shaded by trees, and witnessed two of their classmates, Curtis Smith and Geoff Stowe, arguing. Before they could do anything, Geoff pulled out a knife and repeatedly stabbed Curtis, before running off. Nolan wanted to chase after Geoff, stating that he wanted to "kill the bastard". Louie and Nina managed to calm him down, neither of whom wanted anything to do with the game. The three settled down for the night, Louie keeping watch, but eventually falling asleep himself. The three were woken by the arrival of Pascal and Connor. The two were both armed, but friendly, telling the group about what they'd been through. Connor had been forced to shoot his friend, Lake DiMatteo, after he became paranoid and started attacking them. The two also wanted to get away from what was going on. It was then that Louie spoke up, saying that he believed they could escape from the area they'd been placed in. He believed that an electric shock, administered in the correct place, would disbale the collars, rather than blow them up. Whilst Nolan was skeptical and Pascal was concerned about the safety of the idea, Nina and Connor were optimistic, and the whole group agreed that the plan was better than nothing. The group travelled to the other side of the town, where their maps stated there was an area with several shops. Along the way, they picked up Zoe, who had also decided she wanted to escape, but had no idea of how. The group reached the shops, and made their way inside a building. Louie planned to use the wiring from the lights in the building to disable his collar. Unfortunately, he took such a long time doing so that the producers worked out what he was trying to do, and blew his collar as a warning to the rest of the group. The shock of losing their leader almost tore apart the rest of the group. Zoe and Nolan argued about whether they should continue with the idea or try and survive for the rest of the game. Eventually, Pascal took charge, saying they should try again, as they knew what to do now, and just to do it quicker this time. Each member of the group used the wiring from a different light source to disable their collar at the same time. Unfortunately, Zoe managed only to give herself a shock from the wire, but was convinced she'd disabled her collar. In order to prove this, she pulled it, causing it to explode. There was nothing the group could do but cover her in a blanket and escape as soon as possible. Running outside, they found another classmate of theirs, Emily Simmons, who had heard the noise of Louie and Zoe's collars exploding, and was also playing. She opened fire on the group, who ran off, with Nina returning fire using the gun she'd recieved at the start. Nina managed to hit Emily, who later died from blood loss. The group made their way to the blockade. To their surprise, they found the producers, waiting with several vehicles. The escape plan had brought in a huge number of viewers, and the members of the group had become minor celebrities due to it. The producers officially sanctioned their escape, allowing them to live along with the eventual sole survivor of the students who did not escape. Legacy: * Suggested by: '''Pippin ' Season Twenty-Seven '''Dates: ' 2013 Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Twenty-Eight Dates: ''' 2013 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Twenty-Nine Dates: ''' 2013 '''Winner: '''Larissa Ford '''Runner Up: Mona Weston Third Place: Alister Swain Location: Ryleigh Point Campgrounds Notable Participants: *''Larissa Ford'' - Winner, started the game with a Barbie doll and went on to win with five kills. *''Alister Swain'' - Third place, started with a balisong and got eight kills. Summary: Season Twenty-Nine of SOTF-TV took place in the abandoned Ryleigh Point Campgrounds and involved forty-seven students from Hollowood High School. The setting had a lot of open grounds, a two-section parking lot, as well as numerous lodges, a lake, and a rec center. Some unusual deaths include F04: Ariel Smithers (who was pushed off a cliff onto a rusted scrap pile by F12: Nadine Fischer) and F22: Helen Neeman, M16: Dustin "Dusty" Geoffries, and M03: Orwell Jang (who inadvertantly opened a door to a burning lodge and burned to death in the ensuing backdraft). The winner, F09: Larissa Ford, started off in a car in Parking Lot B. Stumbling upon M20: Alister Swain, they quickly formed an alliance, and spend the first half of the game running around, hiding from others and only killing in self-defense. Around the halfway point, Alister stumbled off on his own and began to kill indiscriminately, using the Remington 700 he picked up after killing its previous owner, M01: Aaron Fernandez, with a rock. Larissa did not fall as far as Alister, continuing to only kill in self-defense until there were only four left. She and Alister, as well as F19: Mona Weston and M08: Patrick Owens, were herded into the rec center. Alister killed Patrick with a bullet to the heart but was taken by surprise by Mona and stabbed to death. Larissa met Mona in the games room and, after a brief struggle, Larissa killed Mona with a blow to the throat with a pool cue. Legacy: * Suggested by: CondorTalon Season Thirty Dates: ''' 2013 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Thirty-One Dates: ''' 2013 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Thirty-Two Dates: ''' 2013 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Thirty-Three Dates: ''' 2014 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Thirty-Four Dates: ''' 2014 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Thirty-Five Dates: ''' 2014 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Thirty-Six Dates: ''' 2014 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Thirty-Seven Dates: ''' 2015 '''Winner: '''Jared Clayton (eight kills) '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Thirty-Eight Dates: ' 2015 '''Winner: '''Archibald "Archie" Stewart (five kills) '''Runner Up: ' '''Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Thirty-Nine Dates: ''' 2015 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Forty Dates: ''' 2015 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Forty-One Dates: ''' 2016 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Forty-Two Dates: ''' 2016 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Forty-Three Dates: ''' 2016 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Forty-Four Dates: ''' 2016 '''Winner: '''Kieran Hanley (eight kills) '''Runner Up: '''Clark Rogers '''Third Place: '''Mark Ferguson '''Location: St. Bayards High School Notable Participants: *''Kieran Hanley'' - Arguable villain and winner of Season 44, Kieran Hanley ended the game with eight kills. Summary: This season of SOTF involved the students of St. Bayards High School. Due to the large size of the school, the school itself was where the students were forced to kill or die. A large number of the deaths occurred in the school auditorium, which included several shootings, M04 Clark Rogers beating F20 Selena Hamilton to death with a metal strut and F15 Esme Lee being pushed down the steps of the auditorium by F17 Wendy Yuan. The winner, and arguable main villain, was M10 Kieran Hanley, who started with a switchblade as his weapon. For the first quarter of the game, he was fairly low-key. It was only when he got in a group with James Warwick, Mark Ferguson, Finlay Harrison and Dinah Davies that he started to play. One night, he was selected as the lookout for the group. During the night, he stabbed James and Dinah in the neck, then shot Finlay with Dinah's gun. The noise woke Mark, however, who managed to escape. Kieran then went on to kill four more of his classmates, shooting three of them and strangling the fourth, before reaching the final three, which included him, Clark Rogers, and Mark Ferguson. Clark was actually on the verge of killing Kieran, before Mark mistook him for Kieran and shot him in the back of the neck. When Mark went over to investigate who Clark was attacking, Kieran shot him in the forehead. He then proceeded to ensure Mark was dead by shooting him in the heart. Legacy: * Suggested by: Pippin Season Forty-Five Dates: ''' 2016 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Forty-Six Dates: ''' 2016 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Forty-Seven Dates: ''' 2016 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Forty-Eight Dates: ''' 2017 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Forty-Nine Dates: ''' 2017 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Fifty Dates: ''' 2017 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Fifty-One Dates: ''' 2017 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Fifty-Two Dates: ''' 2017 '''Winner: Dylan Calloway (four kills) Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Fifty-Three Dates: ''' 2018 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Fifty-Four Dates: ''' 2018 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Fifty-Five Dates: ''' 2018 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Fifty-Six Dates: ''' 2018 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Fifty-Seven Dates: ''' 2018 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Fifty-Eight Dates: ''' 2019 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Fifty-Nine Dates: ''' 2019 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Sixty Dates: ''' 2019 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Sixty-One Dates: ''' 2019 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Sixty-Two Dates: ''' 2019 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Sixty-Three Dates: ''' 2020 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Sixty-Four Dates: ''' 2020 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * Suggested by: Season Sixty-Five Dates: ''' 2020 '''Winners: '''Unknown (? kills), Karen Ruiz (ten kills) '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: '''A resort island somewhere south of the United States. '''Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: *Rated as: ? *Season Sixty-Five introduced several new elements to the game, incuding team play. It also introduced another rule allowing multiple survivors, this time offering freedom to any player who could manage to kill ten others (excluding team kills). *Season 65 inspired large amounts of merchadising, with replica team bandannas being widely available. Suggested by: N/A. Season Sixty-Five was the first roleplayed version of SOTF-TV. Season Sixty-Six Dates: ''' 2020 '''Winner: '''Unknown '''Runner Up: Third Place: Location: Notable Participants: * Summary: Legacy: * '''Suggested by: '''N/A. Season Sixty-Six will be the second roleplayed version of SOTF-TV. Category:SOTF-TV